Kintani Chou
Kintani Chou is the lead Cure of Wild Pretty cure. Chou is an optimistic and hyper second year student attending Brilliant Academy alongside her best friend of ten years, Yukishima Michi who she sees as an older sister. Her catchphrase is Go! Go ! 行きます！行きます！Ikimasu! Ikimasu!. Her alter ego is Cure Tigre. Appearence Chou has chin length hazel hair with hazel eyes to match. Chou's normal attire consists of a pale yellow tshirt covered by a white jeans jacket with short sleeves. A short dark yellow jeans skirt, short white socks and white tennis shoes. As Cure Tigre her hair reaches her neck and turns pale yellow in addition to her eyes turning golden yellow. A golden chocker is placed around her neck, a pair of tiger ears are placed on the base of her head and a black and yellow tail attached to her rear. She wears gold crystal earrings, she a light yellow dress with black stripe like markings along sides of the skirt and sides, her Wild com rests at the back of her waist, her fingerless yellow and black striped gloves are on her arms with gold jewels at the back in addition to gold jewels on her knees connected to yellow and black boots. Finally on her chest is a pale yellow bow with a gold jewel in the center. Personality Chou is a quite hyper and optimistic individual who although is loyal can be very childish and lazy especialy towards Michi. Chou appearing to be very childish and cheerful, when in a serious situation she can be extremely serious and bossy. History Childhood As a young child living in Nimachi, when Yum! Kintani rice had it's first reveal, she was just 4 years old on her first day of preschool when she first met Michi before then becoming best friends the next day. And every since that very day the two have been best friends and have never gotten into an argument. Becoming a Cure In episode 01 During the events of Mamushi attacking the school, the two jewels awakened and Cure Tigre and Cure Lemur were born, saved the school and purified their first Hageshina. Relationships Yukishima Michi - Her best friend of ten years. Honey - Her fairy partner. Kintani Mamoru - Her annoying eight year old brother. Kintani Hinata - Loving mother and proud owner of Yum! Kintani rice. Kintani Taiyo - Her bright father who she loves very much. Cure Tigre "With the sparking power of the tiger! Cure Tigre !" 虎のスパークパワーを持ちます! キュアティグレ! Kare wa tora no denryoku o supāku de! Kyua Tigure! Is Chou's Pretty cure alter ego. Cure Tigre represents the yellow stone and her element is lightning. Her main attack is Tigre Spark, but when alongside her partner, Cure Lemur they performs Attacks *Pretty cure Tigre Spark - Cure Tigre's idividual finnisher. The jewels on Cure Tigre's hands begin to spark before she draws a lightning bolt and it flies towards the opponent, purifying them. *Pretty cure DNA Twist - Is a dual finnisher performed by Cure Tigre and Lemur. Both Cure Tigre and Lemur's hand jewels begin to glow. They hold hands, Cure Tigre draws a lightning bolt while Lemur draws a circle followed by a large spiral of white and gold light shooting towards the enemy, purifying it. Etymology * Kin translates to Gold *Tani translates to Valley *Chou translates to Butterfly In conclusion her full name translates to Gold Valley Butterfly or Butterfly of the Gold Valley.